Another Damn Day
by PreciousAll
Summary: Green has his birthday today. He knows that today would not be like his usual day because all of his friends is not 'normal'. But, to think that they give him notes to do instead... Are those notes traps? Should he get a damn day in his special day? [oldrival] [IS BEING EDITTED]


PreciousAll: Okay, do you know what day is today?

Green: Um, Tuesday…

PreciousAll: *sweatdrop* what date is today?

Green: *blush*

PreciousAll: so you know it… should I make you go on date with-

Green: Hell with it! *locks the door*

PreciousAll: I'll bomb that door anyway~ xixixi… Okay readers, today is November 22nd which means, Green's birthday! Yippie! I dedicate this story for Him, the trainer~ Yayayay!

Blue: Yayayay! Should I come to his room? *happy happy

PreciousAll: Owh! Hey Green, Blue is here! ;D

Green: *mumble* Pesky woman!

PreciousAll: Yes, Yes!

Blue: He recognise me! Kyaaa~~~ XD

#BOMB#

PreciousAll: Huh? The Hell- *sees Green escape using Charizard* GREEN! HELL!

Blue: Owh! I love this! 'Catch me' play! ;D *take out Blastoise*

PreciousAll: *hit by Blastoise's water* Great! Huh, I'll revenge this!

Red: *appear suddenly* PreciousAll doesn't have Pokespe and the characters :o

PreciousAll: Kyaaa! Don't say that! *cries*

Yellow: Let's head out to the story~ *smile smile

* * *

><p><strong>-Another Damn Day-<strong>

Green eyes met white ceiling. Yes, that was his room. He wake up from the bed and rubbed his eyes gently. Somehow, he felt relieve, he found himself in his own room, perfectly fine, still wore clothes, and covered with a nice green blanket. Nothing weird happened. Hmmh, not yet…

Green felt suddenly eerie about what was going to happened on his special day – on his birthday…

Sighing, he removed his blanket and trampled his foot upon gray floor. He knew this day was gonna be another damn day and a pretty damn one too, because his friends were all mad. No one normal… He must prepared himself to avoid all the traps his friends made, especially Blue. Yeah, Blue and Silver, Blue was always the mastermind of all the traps while Silver supported her in any ways…

He glanced upon his table. There was something in it, unusuall… A small paper and it said: OPEN YOUR WINDOW – Red's handwriting.

He chuckled. Hell he would do it. No way~

.

..

..

Huh… Green stared his window curiously. What the hell with the window? It's normal, nothing was wrong. So why should he be afraid of his own window?

Slowly, Green walked to the window, stepped by stepped. Hmm, now what? Should Green opened the window? Green chuckled a little. Of course, this was nothing. This was not dangerous…

He extended his hand to reach the window-lock but, wait! If it was Blue, she could make the window looked normal but in fact, full of traps! What if-if-if there were ropes and he opened the window, those ropes would choke him?

He peek the window and suddenly relieved, there's nothing weird on it too. No ropes, no pokemon, nothing dangerous… To be remembered that was Red's handwriting, he chuckled again. Yeah, Red was nothing dangerous. So, Red liked to play him a bit huh? He would get his revenge right aftrer he found Red.

He opened the window and found new paper. Frowning, he took it and read it. It said: OPEN YOUR WARDROBE – hmm, it's not quite clear, but Green thought, it was Gold's.

Gold? Gold wasn't it? Okay, whose handwriting this ugly? Gold, yeah…

Green smiled and stared at his wardrobe. Okay, his wardrobe was very small; there was nothing much in it. Just a few clothes to change everyday – not everyday, but, yeah… just to change… and why they all wanted Green to open his wardrobe?

Green became extra careful. It was not Red; it was Gold. Gold was a super naughty boy; there might be something bad in it!

Slowly, Green extended his hand to his wardrobe. His face was very tense and he pulled back when finally he opened the wardrobe.

.

..

…

Huh? Nothing? Green stared at a new small paper in the wardrobe's base.

He stared at it, just stared. He was speechless. Gold… Wasn't Gold a very naughty and pervert guy? Green thought, Gold would set a trap like when he opened the wardrobe, there's a pokemon watering him so hard or firing him or a giant doll smacked him or…

Hey, wasn't that good? Nothing to worry about… They just wanted to make him worry for nothing! Tch…

"Annoying," said Green. He took the paper and now sounding the instruction.

"Look at your pokeballs." Green looked at his pokeballs directly. What's gonna happened with his pokeballs?

Green took his pokeballs. All complete, still 6… He examined it again. Uh, wait… The pokeballs are all empty! HELL!

Green's eyes narrowed like evil. He threw it down forcefully and shouted, examined every single corner of his room. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU BLUE! COME OUT! HAND ME BACK MY POKEBALLS OR I'M GONNA END YOU!"

.

..

Nothing happened. He knew this day gonna be damn, but he didn't even think that his pokeballs were theft! He felt like cursing someone… Hell, hell, HELL! Where was the hell his pokeballs?

Green calmed himself and took again the empty pokeballs he threw. There was a new paper again, slipped in the place those pokeballs were laid – his belt.

He pulled the paper and read it with angry face. It said: CHECK YOUR BATHROOM

"What the hell is this?" Green scratched his head, felt so stupid. He still angry at the fact all of his friends stole his pokeball, yet the game still continued. Should he just go? He knew, there was not going to be something bad at it, like the previous one. Okay, it's Emerald's anyway… He was a kind boy, yes?

Sighing, this time Green reached the bathroom without worry. He walked lazily and held the knob. He was hesitating. There's a paper stick in the door. Dia's handwriting: DON'T FORGET TO BRING YOUR TOWEL

He stared at it like fool. So, what if he didn't bring any towel?

A bad thought acrossed his mind again.

What if he set a trap inside? So, when Green went into the bathroom, the water would pour to his head without hesitate…

But towel? It still could make him wet… So, what's the danger?

Nevertheless, Green knew it would be best if he brought the towel like the paper said. There's nothing wrong with the instruction. Why not?

Green took his towel and went into bathroom. Nothing happened. Really… it freaked him out. No traps… so, why should he be so careful?

No more instruction… so, why the paper said he should check his bathroom and bring his towel?

Green examined his bathroom once more. It was no hard… his bathroom was small, so it just took a while to examine the whole bathroom. No paper there, no… no in this side too… no… uh, what was that? A paper?

He pulled the paper from the door inside the bathroom and read it. Uh, whose handwriting was it? Uh, Pearl if he wasn't mistaken. It said: DAMN YOU GREEN. JUST TAKE A BATH! IS THAT SO HARD?

Green went red. Uh, so… the instruction ordered him to bathe? So it was the use of the towel? Somehow Green felt to much thinking and it made him stupid. He read the next line: AFTER THAT, YOU SHOULD CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES! GO TO YOUR WARDROBE AGAIN!

.

..

Hell… Green wasn't an easy person to be ordered! But, uh… it was right. He should just take a bath like usual.

And so Green began to remove his clothes (_A/N: AAA!_) and set the shower. He washed his hair and began to think about all the moment that had happened from he first woke up until now. He still angry at the thought they stole away his pokeballs but to rethink again, it was really freak and ridiculous. He laughed a bit.

After finished the bathing time, he took his towel and dried up his hair for a while then put the towel to cover his sixpack body (_A/N: O-O_). That was refreshing him a bit. Without he realized, he smiled and went to his wardrobe to find more paper. This game was quite fun actually. Green opened the wardrobe easyly. Nothing bad happened right? He knew now that all of his friends just want him to get ready in his special day. That's it.

Okay, he picked clothes to wear and now he used his towel to dry up his hair. Now, what's the next instruction?

He put his hand on his pocket pants and found something like paper, yeah, a new small paper. He pulled it and read it. The handwriting was a little ugly, guess this is Yellow's handwriting. It said: GO TO THE LAB!

Hmm, lab? Granpa and Daisy? Okay, just go with it…

Green walked downstairs and then went to the lab, not far from his house. Oww, it's seemed normal. Nothing to worry about again right? Just opened the door again, nothing bad would happen… nothing…

As he held the knob and opened the door, His Granpa, Daisy and Bill popped up in his face with firecrackers in their hand.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREEN!" The flower popped up and sticked in his head, face, and clothes. Much to his surprise.

"Granpa? Sis and Bill?" Green felt like crying. They were here, cared about him…

"I know, you are shock. But we all here to celebrate your birthday."

"But granpa, I'm not a kid anymore…" his voice sounded hoarse.

"I know. But you are still my grandson," Prof. Oak smiled as he patted Green's shoulder.

"Ne, Green, We have a present for you." Daisy took out a little box and put it in Green's palm. "Open it when you see Blue."

"Ekh, why it should be like that?" Green frowned, yet a little red appeared in his cheeks.

"Just do it my cute little brother!" Daisy smiled so happy.

"Do-Don't call me cute!" Green couldn't look at Daisy. He felt so embarassed.

"Your brother is always like that Daisy~" Bill smiled and laughed a little. Green's face grew hotter.

"Okay Green. I have something for you too. Please take one pokeball from the desk!" Prof. Oak smiled.

"Oh, great, I really need pokemon. But, I just want my won pokemon Granpa," Green looked at him felt apologizing.

"Don't worry, just take one," Prof. Oak smiled, encouraged him to take one. Green smiled, and walked slowly to the desk. It felt nostalgic. He still remembered the first time he walked to that desk, his granpa wanted him to take one too… and he was really happy to receive the adventure his granpa given.

He still remembered that he choose Charmander over Bulbasaur and Squirtle. He still remembered how happy the charizard to be choosen by him. How they became friends… How he thanked his granpa for the pokemon he had given.

He stopped the walk and said,"No. I can't granpa… I just need my own pokemon… I-I-"

Green stared at his foot. "I can't…" He felt like crying. What was this? Getting so sentimental over the similar moment… it's not like you Green, he told himself. But, the water covered his eyes. He really felt like crying.

Suddenly, his granpa hugged him. "Don't worry Green. Just take one."

"But-" Green let a single tear flew down her warm cheeks.

Prof. Oak sighed and dragged him to in front of the table. "Choose one. I know you will always choosing it."

"What do you mean granpa?" Green looked at his granpa. Since no answered were out, he looked at Bill and Daisy for help.

He got it now. He should just check it by himself. He closed his eyes and put his hand above the three pokeballs in the desk.

_I can see everything, I can hear everything… I know what's the answer… I know what pokemon I want…_

And then, he laid his hand on the pokeball in the top of the three in triangle. He opened his eyes, not wanting to let his hand show what pokemon he got, he looked at his granpa, his big sister and Bill. Okay, they looked so happy. Guess his decision was right. He opened the hand that covering the pokeball and saw Charizard in there.

Charizard was so happy and knocked the ball. His eyes were covered by waters too like him. It's such a fate.

"Charizard!" shouted Green while lift the pokeball.

"Charizard! Charizard!" shouted Charizard back.

Green looked at his granpa. "What do you mean Granpa?"

"Oh, it's just I want you to have one of your pokemons back. And see, you choose him again! You are truly his master," Prof. Oak smiled with teary eyes.

"Yeah, thanks gramps. Where is my other pokemons?" Green set the pokeball in his belt.

"You have to find out yourself. Oh, and this paper. Take it." Prof Oak gave him a small paper like before.

Hmm Crystal's handwriting, it said: MAKE SURE THE HEALTH OF YOUR POKEMON

Um okay, He always took Charizard on full health before he slept. What if they made the health go down?

Green checked the pokedex and saw the health. Yeah, Charizard health was down. Green asked Prof. Oak to nurse it back to health. Charizard felt so happy.

"Thanks… oh, they are really ridiculous," mumbled Green.

"Don't say that Green, they care about you. Take this too," Daisy smiled.

"Oh, and this one too, take it." Bill smiled while handed over the paper. Great, I have three papers now!

"Three papers? That's weird…"

"No problem. Just read it. Now, find your adventure!" Prof Oak gave him a kiss in his forehead, made him blush.

"Gramps, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Whatever Green, take mine too!" Daisy pecked him in his cheek. Bill did the same.

"O-okay, now you make me feel weird. So, uhm, see ya later I guess?" Green stepped outside.

"Yeah, coming back soon!" said the three of them.

Green sighed and smiled. He felt pretty light and grateful. He took a peek on the three papers.

The first one, he had already read it. He checked the other two. It's Ruby's handwriting. He knew it. It said: LOOK AT YOUR POKEMON! ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL NOW? JUST SEE YOUR OTHER POKEMONS TOO!

Huh? Beautiful? What was Ruby making this time?

Green examined his charizard inside the pokeball more firmly. Yeah, he did a make up! Geez, his pokemon looked ridiculous now! What's with a ribbon on his tail? Geez… Green just could sighing and sighing with his face darkened and darkended.

Green doesn't know about the other one, but, may be it's Silver's handwriting. Never mind, um… it said: GO TO YOUR TEACHER

…

Ridiculous! Today was his birthday! Why these damn things kept crop up in front of him? This was useless!

Green gritted his teeth, crumpled up the paper, and soon his hand reached his pokeball. He threw it to the air and a giant charizard was out from the pokeball.

"Let's go Charizard, Cianwood City!"

He jumped to Charizard's back and then they flew to the west – Cianwood City.

**-o-**

Knock Knock

"Master! Master!" Green kept knocking the door without hesitate. So then heard a step from inside.

The door was opened and Chuck appeared, scratched his head. "What's in a hurry Green? Don't you have manner?"

"I'm sorry master, but this is urgent," Green bowed his head for apologize.

"Yeah, I know. So, what do you want now?" Chuck folded his hand in his chest.

"Paper… Next paper." Green was panting so hard. Charizard just could see him in pain.

"Paper? Okay, here." Chuck gave him a paper. Green took it hastily and stared at it. The paper was blank! Green gulped and started to freak out again. Seeing that, Chuck couldn't help not to laugh.

"What's the matter Green? Aren't you ask me for paper. That's the paper. So?"

"Master, don't play with me too please. I'm already getting tired on my day."

Chuck chuckled again and then hugged him. "That's right. This is your day. Happy birthday Green."

Green blushed in Chuck's hug. "Thank you."

"Okay, but you should beat me one more time to get the paper!" ordered Chuck.

Without Green realized, he smirked. He knew it from the start that it's gonna be like that.

"I'll accept your challenge. But, I just have one pokemon here. Do you mind if we battle one on one Master?"

"Of course not. Okay, I'll use Hitmonlee." Chuck smirked.

The battle were set and done several minutes after. Green won the battle and asked for the paper. (_A/N: sorry, I can't make battle description because I'm lame at that._)

"This is the paper you want. A red-haired boy gave this to me and ordered me to wait for you." Chuck chuckled himself.

"Silver huh?" Green panted. He saw the paper and it said: GO TO MY HOUSE AT SEVII ISLAND

He smirked. Yup, this was Blue's handwriting.

"Is that your girlfriend's house?" Chuck examined the face he had. Green went red.

"No, no, she isn't my girlfriend!"

"Don't lied to me! Really, young love~" Chuck smiled to himself and then put his hand on Green's head. He caressed his hair smoothly and said,"Happy Birthday. Good luck on your own Green."

"Thank you master!" whispered Green, a smile and teary eyes plastered his face and then he flew up to Sevii Island.

**-o-**

Okay, this is the last one. Isn't it says like that? Sevii Island huh?

Knock Knock

"Hey, Blue, it's me Green. Stop the game now and hand me back my pokeballs…"

The door didn't open yet. He stared at the door angryly.

Knock Knock

"Blue! Open the door! Blue!"

"Open it by yourself Green!" said Blue from inside the house.

Uh, okay, so Green should opened it by himself. Wasn't it like that? Green dared to bet that the door was locked. So, he should just order Charizard to flamethrower if he was that cruel to shattered someone's house. But, no. He wasn't that cruel.

He held the knob and tried to open it. It was opened. It wasn't lock.

"Okay, Blue, where are you?"

"We all are here hun!" shouted Green together with many other voices and some laughing. Green felt himself peevish. So they all here, had fun by themselves and made him suffer. Great, revenge's time.

He walked to the house and went into Green's room upstairs. Everyone were so happy, even laughing so hard. Blue saw him and laughed a lot.

"What the hell with you all?" Green raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing Green. It's just you are so funny." Crystal laughed til she hit Gold.

"Don't hit me Chris! You must pay for this! Forehead attack!" Gold snapped her forehead while burst of laughter.

"Aww, it hurts, baka!"

"huh?" Green examined the room and found a big Television on Blue's room. And it shows HEEEEKHHH?

"WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING ME, DORK?" Green gaped. He found himself, all he had done today, was recorded and now was playbacked!

"WHO RECORD THIS?" Green exploded while she stared at himself pulled back when he opened the wardrobe. He felt so embarassed.

"Oh, it's me and Rald. I want to laugh that time, but it will gonna reveal me. Hahaha… I'm a wonderful cameraman, right?" Ruby winked.

"Yeah, you right Ruby! This is so funny!" Emerald laughed at that scene.

"_I KNOW IT WAS YOU BLUE! COME OUT! HAND ME BACK MY POKEBALLS OR I'M GONNA END YOU!"_

"hu…" Green's face went red. Green eyes met blue eyes. Blue laughed happily. "Why do you think it's me? It's Platina you fool!"

Platina giggled.

Green's face went redder and redder. "Well, that action is just like you, that's why-"

"You wish it was me? Aww, thanks, next time, it will be me!" Blue hugged him, made him blushed even more. His heartbeat was going faster and faster.

"Ge-Get off!"

"No way!"

"Blue, come here! It's 'take a bath' time!" Sapphire called Blue with a super energizing face she had. Green went red once more. Take a bath time? Uh…

"Don't! You can't see this!" Green covered the big TV with his body.

"Oh, c'mon Green, just get away!" Gold and Ruby dragged him from in front of the TV. Green struggled so hard. "Let me go! Turn off that TV!"

"KYAA! HE IS GOING TO BE NAKED!" Blue and Platina screamed.

Green felt like losing. What to do, what to do~

"Wow, You have a sixpack body Green!" commented Red with his eyes fixed to the TV.

"Gosh, I hope I have a boyfriend like that~" Sapphire stared the TV in an awe. Green went redder once more. Soon, he knew he gonna be explode.

"Hey, don't you just satisfied with a body like mine?" Ruby pouted. Sapphire who heard that went red.

"Sa-sa-what? So, you mean, that you are mine?" Sapphire looked up to Ruby and felt like hoping it. Ruby blushed and stutterly said (not staring her back), "I'm not say that. You heard me wrong. Mine is good enough, mind with your obsession with sixpack boyfriend!"

Sapphire went exploded and kicked Ruby til he fainted.

"KYAA~~ I love shower part!" Blue screamed as she watched Green washed his hair sexily. Green thought that he would be nosebleed soon to see himself like that. He never knew that he was like that when he was bathing.

"Ne, Green, Tell me, what were you thinking when you were showering this morning?" asked Blue, while her eyes still fixed to the TV. Her smile appeared as the scene showed Green smiled.

"I-I-I don't know," lied Green. He knew what he had been thinking. It just too embarassed to speak it up that he was really glad the morning he had wasn't a usual ones.

"I know, you felt grateful right?" Blue giggled along with Platina and Crystal.

"You, don't need to say that…" Green blushed one more time.

"You are always acting strange today… are our instruction really that hard?" Yellow giggled a bit to rethink about Green behaviour from he woke up til he opened the wardrobe.

"No, I just think it would be something weird inside if I follow the instruction. Just it Yellow… and since I knew who would arrange something like this, so, yeah, Blue, I must be careful right?" Green presented his excuse. Blue and the others laughed at his thought. Everyone winked to Blue as Blue woke up from her sofa and pecked his cheek.

"You right. You should be careful on that one," whispered Blue as she winked. Green just speechless and stared at her with a red face.

"Oh right, I'm going to open the gift from my sister, since you are here." Green took out the box Daisy gave him. Blue and the other stared at it curiously.

"Yeah, open it!"

Green opened it, and saw a ring inside the box. Green and Blue's face went red.

"I'm not support this," said Silver while glared Green.

"Hey Silver, let your sister happy!" said Platina while giggled.

"Silver, you kid!" mocked Gold, later punched by Silver for saying that.

"I do Green!" Blue shouted happily.

Green's face went red. "Hey, baka… I'm not purpose you!"

"That's the ring, you just should do it, hun!" Blue kissed him on the mouth.

The other dex holders went crazy as they saw it. Silver was almost pulled Blue back if Crystal and Sapphire didn't pulled him back.

"What's the taste you think Dia?" asked Pearl

"I hope it's chocolate… yum~" Dia made a dreaming face. Pearl just could collapsed hearing his answer. Platina and the others just laughed along with the joke.

"I want to be like you Blue," whispered Yellow, but loud enough. Her face went red. "I-I mean, I'm not in love with Green… I just want to be proposed too… no, I mean-" Her face went redder and redder. She glanced Red then bowed her head because the face grew hotter.

Red felt weird with himself. "Um, er, what? You want it? With who?"

The others just collapsed at that question.

"I hope our actions fill your boring day Green!" Blue smiled.

"Yeah, a lot. Thanks…" Green's face redder. He couldn't see her in the eyes.

"Oh right, Sapphire, brings back his other pokemon."

"Right, here Blue." Sapphire called out all his pokemons and his pokemons ran to him like mad. Green smiled so happy. He sighed.

"Thanks for make my day!"

"No problem sweetie," Blue pecked him again.

Green's face grew hotter. Okay, that's just another damn day… haaah… Green felt asleep.

"Hey, what happened with him?" asked Yellow.

"I made him sleep." Blue smiled and winked to Wigglytuff.

All the dex holders saw her in disbelief and collapsed.

**END**

* * *

><p>Okay! That's it! What do you think? Oh yeah, be happy because today is Green's birthday, all right? HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREEN!<p> 


End file.
